Genshiken
by tysunkete
Summary: AU. Just because Kanda secretly liked to read shoujo manga didn't mean that he had to be blackmailed into joining a cosplay group. Nor did it mean he had to mix with a fujoshi, a gamer and an insane otaku. LaviYuullen.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ Genshiken

_Fandom:_ DGM

_Characters/Parings:_ LaviYuu, Yullen

_Genre:_ Humor

_Warnings:_ Lavi crack. Kanda torture. Implied gayness. Glitter. Sparkles? :D Lots of swearing from Kanda's mouth.

_Summary:_ AU. Just because Kanda secretly liked to read shoujo manga didn't mean that he had to be blackmailed into joining a cosplay group. Nor did it mean he had to mix with a fujoshi, a gamer and an insane otaku. LaviYuullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please don't take this so seriously. It's just me attempting to write serious crack with the characters in well, _character_. Just a warning, LaviYuu will _always_ be my OTP, therefore do _not_ expect 99.9% Yullen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Genshiken-<strong>

It wasn't much of anyone's business, but Kanda Yuu had a secret.

But then again, no one in their right mind would've challenged the well hidden shush shush matter even if anyone knew, because the said boy was probably the most anti-social violent bastard in the whole of Black Order High. That, and also because he was absolutely fucking flawless with a sword. Despite the youth's unnatural androgynous beauty that was the source of fantasizes of the entire school, only an insane idiot would even _attempt_ to talk to him. His reputation, after all, far exceeded any wishful thinking amongst his fan club.

Therefore, no one knew that Kanda Yuu, let me repeat, _Kanda Yuu_, loved to read shoujo manga.

After all, he exuded quite the manly image despite the pretty hair and face. His kendo clubmates would be first to testify his passionate ruthlessness during battle. It was just _inconceivable_ that Kanda would even touch something remotely…un-masculine—considering his crass sneers at anyone who so much fleeting thought that he was a semblance of a girly adjective and his utter disdain for…everything, in general.

Kanda preferred it that way, of course, since he was left alone to indulge in his (questionable) hobbies. He was leaning against the barrier around the roof of the school building—outside it—with the latest volume of _Kiniro no Corda_ in his hands. He had spent the entire kendo training in the afternoon agonizing about the final chapter that would conclude the reverse harem manga, because it was fucking important who _Hino Kahoko_ actually ended up with.

"…You can always perturb my heart?" he read incredulously, scowling at the page with much irritation. "What the fuck is wrong with him?" he muttered under his breath, eyeing _Len Tsukimori_ hug the female lead. "Fucking coward—kiss her already!" he grumbled, flipping the last few pages of the volume, and was even more disappointed to know that the 75 chaptered manga _ended without a kiss_.

"…She should've ended up with the other idiot…" he scowled, slamming the book shut and tossing it beside him.

With a sigh he stared out blankly down at the school gate several stories below. What a waste of his money. He only started the series because he had completed the game—and now he really regretted starting, because once he started, he felt like he had an obligation to finish it even if it was ridiculously bad. Oh well, he guessed he could add one more shoujo manga to his completed list.

"Did ya mean Kihara?"

Kanda nearly committed unintentional suicide when another voice spoke behind him. Luckily he managed to grab the railing behind him despite his shock, and therefore did not meet a gory death by falling off the roof.

"What the _fuck!_" was his ever so eloquent remark, and he glared at whoever it was with much annoyance.

A lazy grin was stretched on the newcomer's face as he leaned further forward over the railing, towering over Kanda's crouched form. Kanda squinted, finding the sun to be quite a bitch for it prevented him from identifying the asshole who was responsible for his near death.

"Didja mean Kihara?" the same boy repeated. "Kaho-chan should've ended up with Kihara, right?"

"Hell no," Kanda snapped reflexively back in response. "The piano playing idiot was better."

"Ah."

Then it dawned upon Kanda that this new guy had seen him read a _shoujo manga_ passionately, and what the fuck he actually had a two sentence conversation about it—his eyes widened further when the figure leaned back, allowing his face to be seen…

"Y-you!" Kanda practically seethed, grabbing the boy's collar and yanking him down over the railing mercilessly. He was beyond mortified that this person, of _all_ fucking people, _this_ idiot had caught him in a bad time. "If you tell anybody, and I mean _anybody_ about what you saw today," he hissed lowly. "I'll _kill_ you. Understand?"

Kanda hardened eyes told Lavi the whole truth, but it was just a little difficult to concentrate on the threat when the kendo boy looked downright fucking gorgeous when he was angry. Lavi's crop of messy red hair flopped out of a bandana he was wearing as he hovered over the railing uncomfortably with the metal bar pressing painfully on his stomach.

"Heh, I never took you to be the type," the redhead managed, his grin so wide it nearly split his face. He clearly had no self preservation instincts. "So what do you love about it? The hot girls?" he smirked. "Or the hot guys?"

Kanda spluttered, even if a retort was just on the tip of his tongue. "S-shut up!"

"Or maybe you read it for the doki doki feeling you get when they confess?" the redhead prodded on. "Or when they _kiss_?"

"Shut the fuck—"

"What's your favourite series?" the other continued without missing a heartbeat. "_Fruits Basket_?"

Kanda paused. "That fucking sucked," he commented before he realised he was participating in another conversation. Fuck.

"What? No!" Lavi cried indignantly. "It's a classic!"

"It's—…just shut up!"

"What about _Skip Beat_? You remind me of _Cain Heel_, y'know,"

"_Tsugara Ren_ is a fucking sissy—" Kanda abruptly stopped, gritting his teeth. "Quit that!" he shouted, annoyed.

It was just proving how much of an avid reader of these sparkly girl comics he was, and it wasn't helping his image at all. He strangled the other harder in frustration.

"Ack—Y-yuu—"

"Do not fucking call me by my first name," Kanda hissed, tightening his grip.

"B-but Yuu—"

The grip hardened further.

"…O-okay! Okay!" Lavi cried, pawing at the fists near his neck. "Uncle!"

Kanda growled and shoved the redhead back. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded, swiping his shoujo manga hastily and stuffing it into his bag before the other could comment about it. "I told you to leave me the fuck alone!"

Lavi patted his hair back into his hair accessory and pouted. "But I'm lost," he whined, and Kanda knew it was all a goddamn _lie_. "You're in charge of me since I'm the new kid and all—I'll tell Komui that you're not doing your job!"

So what if this annoying redhead was a transfer student and that Kanda had been forced into showing him around because of all the school property he had damaged?

"You've been here for a fucking month," Kanda spat back, narrowing his eyes as he hoisted himself over the railing. "Put your stupid memory to use and leave me alone!"

To be honest, Kanda didn't see why Lavi kept tagging around him. A week after he was introduced to the school, the redhead had already made plenty of friends, and Kanda thought he could finally have some peace.

"But you're my best friend, Yuu!" Lavi grinned, reaching out to glomp the other.

Kanda swatted him violently away before he was _touched_. "Stop fucking saying that," Kanda growled, rubbing his temples. He felt a headache on-coming. "Go away."

"No really, Yuu, I came here to ask you something."

"I don't care," he huffed, slinging his backpack carelessly over his shoulder, and Lavi was dammed it that wasn't the sexiest action he'd seen so far. "I'm going home."

God, Kanda was just wanted to take a hot bath and pretend some annoying jackass did not just find out about his secret.

"Yuu!" Lavi shouted indignantly with a low whine in his tone.

"Quit calling me that, loser!" Kanda snapped, hand already on the knob of the door.

The redhead frowned and puffed out his cheeks. "I'm gonna tell the _entire_ school that Kanda Yuu reads embarrassing stuff like shoujo manga!"

The reaction was immediate. Kanda's hands had magically found way around his throat in seconds. How he crossed the distance so fast, no one would ever know.

"I fucking _dare_ you," the Japanese growled with all murderous intent.

"Oh yeah, I _do_," Lavi smirked, not at all concerned for his near death. "Who would've ever thought our resident Kendo captain, the epitome of manliness, hides in corners to read girl comics?" he teased. "I bet you even _enjoy_ playing otome games, like, oh, _Gakuensai no Oujisama_."

Colour immediately rose up his face at the mention of the dating simulation game. So what if he did play it? It didn't change the fact that the game fucking ruined his life because he couldn't unlock the _Yukimura Seiichi_ route. Fuck those Rikkaidai boys.

"Woah," Lavi stared at him, eye wide. "I was just kidding about you playing dating sims—you're really hardcore into this, huh."

Kanda shut his eyes exasperatedly. "You—just…tch," he spat, unable to come up with a retort. "You got a problem with that?" he demanded roughly.

The redhead grinned at the embarrassed figure in front of him. Clearly Kanda Yuu had no idea how cute he looked with his face red and flustered stance.

"No, of course not!" Lavi beamed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "It's even better! You'll love it more!"

"…What the fuck are you talking about?"

"As I was saying, Yuu," he continued, gently prying the other's hands off his neck. He paused for dramatic effect until the tick in Kanda's eyebrow did not look healthy. "I set up a new club!"

"Okay," Kanda stared at him, bored. "Congratulations. Now go away."

"It's that how you address your kaichou?" Lavi crossed his arms pouting. "Where's the _respect_, dude?"

"You don't deserve any goddamn respect," the long haired male muttered, spinning on his heel to leave. Then he paused. "What kaichou—" oh no, Lavi didn't.

But he did.

"You, Yuu," he snickered at the pun, "Are my first official member! Of course, I recruited more members for Komui to give me the o. k—"

The Japanese shoved him violently for the nth time. "My answer is no, and will always be fucking _no_."

"But I included your name in the member list already!"

"Then remove it!"

"Come on!" Lavi considered going down on his knees to beg because he knew it would just irritate the other further. "It's like the _S.O.S Brigade_! Spreading excitement all over the world with Lavi brigade!"

"I fucking hate _Suzumiya Haruhi_—"

"Or super peace busters!" he put in quickly, because judging by that scowl, perhaps Kanda really had a grudge against _Kyon_. Because _Yuki Nagato_ was too cute to hate. _Mi-mi-mikuru beam!_ Right, he was getting off track here.

"Yadomi's an idiot."

Lavi frowned, trying to think of a series that the other didn't hate. It proved difficult, and he was supposed to be the otaku. Woah, Kanda was more into it then he initially assumed.

Excellent.

"Uh, _20__th__ century boys_."

"_Tomodachi_?" Kanda sneered, lips curling in distaste. "Go fuck yourself, psychotic freak."

"I've got it!" the redhead snapped his fingers in triumph. "The society for the study of modern visual culture! _Genshiken_!"

"…I'm not a fucking otaku," Kanda said after a while. "Now leave me alone."

"Right," Lavi rolled his eye passionately. "Because you've only obsessively played all four versions of _Harukanaru Toki no naka de—"_

"It's five," Kanda cut him off defensively, and then faltered. "Shit. Wait, how the _fuck_ do you know about that?"

The redhead ignored him. "So?" he beamed expectantly. "Are you in?"

"I'm busy," the Japanese stated, pivoting on his heel. What the hell was he doing, wasting time hanging around this idiot? He should've been on the way home by now.

"You don't have anything on Wednesdays," Lavi grabbed him on the shoulder quickly before he left.

"Now I do," he retorted. Anything to get away from the redhead. Anything.

"Huh, I tried to make this easy on you," Lavi mumbled, and shot a serious stare at the other. "If you don't show up…well," he shrugged, flicking his phone open and shoving it right in Kanda's face. "This picture will be on the school's newspaper front page first thing tomorrow morning."

...Oh no the usagi didn't…

It was blatantly _Absolute Boyfriend_ that he was reading. Oh god, and that page—

He made a hasty swipe for the phone.

"Ah, ah," the rabbit grinned, holding the phone just out of reach. Dammit, why did the idiot have to be taller than him?

"Delete it!" he ordered, trying to quell the uncharacteristic flush on his face.

"Hmm," Lavi scrolled through his phone for another picture before flashing it just out of arm's reach. "Perhaps this would be better?"

What could be worse than being caught reading _Hanazakari no Kimitachi e_?

Kanda's jaw went aslack at how he was so absorbed into reading _Sano Izumi's_ confession that he didn't even notice Lavi creeping on him. _I told you that…I'm in love with you!_ Now that was a much better ending than that stupid _Len Tsukimori_—wait, his thoughts were digressing.

"Give me that!"

Being the more experienced in roughhousing of the two, Kanda managed to wrestle the offending object and nearly cracked it in half. He watched with satisfaction as he pressed the delete button repeatedly.

"It's okay if you want to delete them," Lavi shrugged, watching him calmly. "I've got a copy of them in my hard drive anyway."

The phone was flung harshly back at him. "God. Damn. You."

"So," he grinned, trying not to laugh at his victory. "I'll see you in the clubroom tomorrow? It's the third music room—"

"_Ouran_?" that came out of Kanda's mouth before he could stop himself. "Fuck," the Japanese ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Fuck."

"See, I knew you'd like it, Yuu!"

Kanda fumed, shooting Lavi a glare before storming off. How _dare_ the rabbit stalk him and then blackmail him? He was going to kill Komui for forcing him to be the acquaintance of the kid who became a self-proclaimed best friend of his—_che yeah right_—and also for approving whatever useless club Lavi had proposed.

Wait, what exactly was the club about?

Kanda was already out of the main gate by the time he actually wondered what the hell he got into, but was too pissed off to care.

Perhaps the _Kimi ni Todoke_ update today would make the crappy day better.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

I think I fail at crack. ):


	2. Chapter 2

**-Genshiken-**

* * *

><p><em>Tobira wo akeru to soko wa…<em>

If reality was anything like Ouran High School Host Club, Kanda wouldn't have given a second thought and opened the dammed door. Perhaps something interesting could occur in his admittedly non-existent social life. Only, because it wasn't, therefore he was staring at the rather plain brown door of the Third Music Room with much reluctance and distaste.

He didn't even know why he was doing this.

Could it be that he was genuinely afraid of Lavi spreading his secret? He wouldn't hesitate to decapitate anyone who dared to so much as _giggle_ in his direction. Growling, he shifted his backpack on his shoulder and placed a hand on the knob.

This was such a fucking waste of his time. He could be at home finishing up the last few chapters of Thousand Years of Snow—only because the Third Music Room mention had reminded him of Ouran and therefore _Hatori Bisco_. He'd be dammed if she didn't draw fucking beautiful art.

Perhaps he could just ditch this. The annoying redhead was off doing some paperwork to finalise the club, whatever, and he was supposed to enter the clubroom first. Dammit, if he went home then Lavi would call him a coward and never let him live it down.

Stupid rabbit.

Stupid.

Moron.

Idiot.

Asshole.

With irritation bubbling inside of him, he practically yanked the door off its hinges and slammed it open, causing all occupants in the room to stare at his epic entrance.

"_Kanda-kun?_" One of them gaped, unable to believe that yes, he was standing there.

Shit, why were there _people_ in this room? Moreover, why was there someone he knew?

The girl stood up, a surprised smile wide on her lips. "Wow, I've never thought you'd be interested in this!" she grinned, coming over to tug him inside since it looked like he was very tempted to walk back out.

"Interested in what?" he frowned, allowing himself to be pulled in, because, he couldn't hit Lenalee—only because she was a girl and her excessively creepy brother would strangle him with his organs. Maybe. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Hmm?" she smiled, pushing him in a seat before he even knew what was happening. "I thought Lavi's idea would be fun," she shrugged. "The gymnastic competitions aren't until the end of the year anyway."

Kanda's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What idea?" It was starting to aggravate him that he actually did not know what he was forced into.

"Dude," Lenalee cocked an eyebrow at him. "So why are you here again?" she asked.

"I'm just here because of the annoying usagi," Kanda muttered sulkily, and ended off with a furious hiss upon the remembrance of the blackmail.

"Oh," Lenalee watched her childhood friend with a secret smile. "Because of _Lavi_, hmmm."

On the first official club meeting and Lenalee had no regrets joining it. If she wanted entertainment, then she was sure Lavi could give it. Moreover if she was looking for _guy with guy_ entertainment…she gave another side glance towards the abnormally pretty kendo captain…huh, no wonder Kanda never dated a girl before.

"Oi, what's with that look?"

"Nothing, nothing," she tried to grin innocently, but Kanda still looked suspicious.

There was a clearing of a throat when silence settled. "Hi."

"Oh gosh, Allen! I didn't mean to ignore you! I'm sorry!"

Kanda slid his gaze towards the only other presence in the room he had ignored since he came in. The kid looked _weird_—and that was his first impression. Snowy white hair? Red pentacle scar that slashed his left eye? He looked like a ten year old to boot.

"What the fuck is wrong with your face?"

"Kanda-kun!" Lenalee chided, horrified.

"What?"

"It's okay, Lenalee," the boy tempted to smile, though his irritation was clearly felt. His lips twitched into a more genuine polite expression before he held out his hand towards Kanda. "I'm Allen Walker."

Kanda stared at the hand. "What kind of freak wears _gloves_ in this kind of weather?" he demanded, eyeing the white clad hand.

Allen, for the second time in his life, could not understand why he was cursed to meet with so many rude pricks in his life. After all, wasn't his guardian more than enough?

"I could say the same for your hair," he retorted, retracting his hand back in offense.

He knew Kanda Yuu because _everyone_ knew Kanda Yuu—either for his attitude, looks, or both. He hadn't actually met the guy until today though, and it seemed like the Japanese was living up to both his reputations. Shame, for such a pretty guy, he had the foulest mouth ever.

"Shut the fuck up, _Moyashi_," Kanda sneered. "I don't even need to say anything about yours," he glared at it like it offended his entire existence or something.

Moyashi…?

"My name is Allen!"

"What was that?" Kanda sneered, looking to the window in boredom. "That's the sound of me not caring. Freak."

"Kanda-kun," Lenalee sighed as she shook her head, but she was inwardly keeping in a grin. She was sure she had seen this beginning of a classic rivalry to love scenario in many of her BL manga. Ooh, the potential. "Be nice to Allen. He's a gamer. Maybe you two have some things in common."

Just as the Kendo captain was about to retort, the door slammed open and the club president himself swaggered in with a bright grin.

"HELLO FELLOW MINIONS!" Lavi boomed, and Lenalee totally noticed how the redhead made way to Kanda and draped his entire body over the other.

The red on Kanda's face might've been anger, or might have been something else. Oh yeah.

"Get the fuck off me!"

She stifled a giggle as Kanda tried to shove the other off, and then she noticed Allen's eyes lingering on both boys. Was it curiosity, or maybe…

Hmmmmmm.

Maybe.

Maybe.

"Lena-chan?" Lavi blinked, tilting his head. "You have this really deranged look on your face right now. I'm not sure if I should be worried."

"It's nothing, Red," she coughed, smiling sweetly. "Don't worry about it."

"The fuck—would you fucking get off me?" Kanda demanded with a growing tick in his eyebrow.

If there was one more second that he felt his body being _violated_, he wouldn't be held accountable for his resulting actions. Lavi dodged the swipe coming his way and plunked himself into the empty seat next to Kanda, suddenly sporting a serious look.

"Okay, so, Komui gave the o-k for the interschools, but pssh, winning that is lame, so we're aiming for the nationals."

"Nationals? But—but that's crazy!" Lenalee immediately cried.

Allen nodded too, with a slight frown on his lips. "The inter-school competitions are ridiculously hard to even pass the preliminary rounds, and you're aiming for nationwide? I don't think we have a chance—"

"Wait. Hold the fuck up," Kanda demanded as calmly as he could. And that was after he slammed the table loud enough to knock a screw out. "What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "So…why are you here again?"

Lavi laughed nervously. "Well, Yuu, I guess I forgot to tell you…" he continued the awkward laughter until Kanda grabbed him by the collar tight enough to crease it. "We're a cosplay club."

He waited for a drastic reaction. Kanda did not disappoint.

"What the _fuck_—" the Kendo captain began, loud enough that Lenalee and Allen winced and covered their ears. "I hate those weird freaks and you're telling me_ I_ have to be one of those weird freaks? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

"Yuu, it's not that bad," Lavi pouted. "Cosplay is fun! You're obviously in need of some happy pills—"

"I'm outta here," Kanda muttered, standing up and causing the chair to screech, just because. "And don't call me by my first name, you fucking freak."

The redhead sighed with a dramatic flair. "Well, I guess it's really not such a big deal that you love to read shoujo manga."

"…"

"…"

Lenalee was sure joining the club was the best decision she ever made, because she had a front row seat to see Lavi breathing heavily on the floor (uniform unfortunately still intact) with Kanda straddling him. If one could ignore the fact that the redhead was screaming for his life and that the kendo captain was halfway strangling the other to death, it was a pretty hot scene.

It totally would've been successful too, only if she didn't have this amazing epiphany.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Why didn't I ever know about this? Why didn't you tell me? We've could've traded volumes and saved so much money!"

"Nah," Lavi waved his hand casually, as though his life wasn't on the line. "It wouldn't have made a difference because Yuu likes to collect all the volumes—ack! Help! I-I—can't breathe!"

"Just die already, you stupid rabbit!"

"Oh oh, do you watch _Brothers' Conflict? _Did you see the latest episode?" she gushed, eyes sparkling. "Did you see the way Azusa was calling out for Tsubaki? It was—"

"Who cares about the stupid twins?" Kanda scoffed. "The younger brother is clearly a better choice even if he's a dick."

"Which one?" she cocked an eyebrow, curious. "There are like six of those. If you're talking about Subaru then he clearly has a thing for Natsume—"

"No, that idiot with the cat smile," he retorted, and then he realised that he was participating in a _discussion_ about a rather admittedly shameless reverse harem anime.

Fuck it, he's only watching the anime because he read the bloody novels. And maybe played the damned game too.

Fuck his life.

Allen coughed, and then he coughed again, and then he had his whole face covered by his hands and he was shaking so hard that Lenalee leaned over to prod his shoulder in concern.

"Allen, you alright there?"

The white haired boy coughed one more time and then placed his hands (still gloved, what the fuck) on the table neatly, his lips curled into what might be a smirk. "I'm just…" he blinked slowly. "…surprised. That's all. I'm not laughing," he coughed again. "I'm really not," he added, and then he couldn't help the snigger that slipped past. "I understand that everyone has their…err…peculiar _interests_."

After all, Kanda Yuu—the infamous _Kanda Yuu_—reading shoujo manga? Watching reverse harem animes?

He couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Fuck—" Kanda hissed, now lunging for the younger boy. "Shut the fuck up, you asshole!"

"Oh my Lord—" Allen wiped a tear, chuckling, escaping from his seat as the kendo captain came at him with a claw like swipe. "I bet you've even read something like," he paused, searching for an example. "_Meine Liebe_."

The flush on Kanda's cheek intensified either out of anger or the fact that he was unable to deny it.

"Dude, get out! I love that series!" Lenalee inserted in excitedly. "Edward and Naoji were totally meant to be, right, right?"

But of the boys were too preoccupied with themselves to give her an answer.

Kanda gritted his teeth. "So what if I read it? Even if the fucking game was shit, it's drawn by _Kaori_ fucking _Yuki_, you goddamn brat!"

Allen narrowed his eyes. "The game was _fantastic_," he argued hotly. "I bet you got stuck because you only played to chase the guys!"

"What else is there to do in a fucking otome game?" Kanda demanded. "Why the fuck do I have to hang out with the three stupid girls? Especially Augusta that bitch—"

"They're your friends, you idiot," Allen huffed. "You clearly have no idea how to complete such a simple game—"

"Don't you fucking compare your loser stats to me. I completed the all the fucking routes of the game even if it was a total fucking waste of a month!"

"Well, _I_ completed all the routes of _Tokimeki Memorial_ for girls _and_ boys side, and —"

"Woah woah woah!" Lavi shouted over the escalating heated and very _passionate_—he glanced to Lenalee who was just watching the exchange with a glazed grin—debate. "Glad to know that you two feel _a lot_ about dating sims, but let's tone down the gay, shall we?"

Much to his own surprise, the other two actually did as they were told, albeit a lot of grumbling (Allen and Kanda) and property damage (Kanda) as they sat down in their seats.

"Right, as I was saying," he cleared his throat, rubbing at the places where the kendo captain had placed his hands on—not in the sexy way— "The nationals aren't until a few months, so we should use the time we have now to try out whatever we what. See what suits each of us, yeah? I think we should aim to be photoshoot ready by the end of this month for our first try, what do you think?"

"I still think this is a fucking waste of my time," Kanda sneered. "I am not joining you freaks."

Everyone ignored him.

"Sounds great, Red," Lenalee nodded, beaming. "Are we doing individuals? Or should we do a group one?"

"Eh," Lavi shrugged. "A group cosplay would be awesome, but even I know it's mega hard to decide on something that everyone has watched or read and to fit each of us in…"

"_No. 6_," the Chinese put in immediately, and the other three blinked for a solid three seconds.

"Fucking bees," Kanda muttered underneath his breath.

"I haven't heard of that one," Allen admitted.

Lavi squinted at Kanda, and then he switched his gaze to Allen before nodding slowly. "Huh, I can see where you're going with that one, but that leaves you and me," and then he smirked. "Though, the temptation to see Yuu as Ophelia—OW!"

"I said don't use my first name, stupid rabbit!"

Huh, Lenalee frowned. _Why_ was Lavi a rabbit? It was a question that really needed answering. Was it a pet name? (In bed, perhaps?)

"Okay, okay!" Lavi raised his hands in surrender, hoping to calm the seething boy down. "Since Al hasn't watched or read _No. 6_, we can keep that idea in mind for now. Luckily, I've got backup for that," he paused, and waited until everyone was looking at him. "_Project K_."

Immediately, Lenalee lit up.

"Kuroh/Shiro," she stated. "We have to do it."

"I was thinking more along the lines of the kings actually," Lavi admitted. "Allen is definitely the Silver king, no doubts there. I could do Suou Mikoto. Yuu could be Munakata Reishi. You'd be awesome as Seri."

"But," Lenalee protested, though it was true she would be a kickass Seri. "Kanda-kun should be Kuroh. He has the _hair_ for it!"

"What," Kanda stated, glaring. "I said am not joining whatever you stupid kids are up to!"

"Well then," Lavi shrugged. "It just so happens that this year our kendo team is lead by our formidable captain Kanda Yuu, whose first love to read _shoujo manga_—" he whispered the last two words like it was a secret, knowing that it would piss the other off.

"It would certainly be remembered in school history," Allen added in, just because.

Kanda Yuu. Shoujo manga.

It was a brilliant day—for blackmail, that is.

"Shut the fuck up, Moyashi," Kanda grounded out. "I bet you read the walkthrough for fucking _TokiMeki_."

Understandably, the younger boy took offense. "Why I—"

It was the start of another long and agonizing bonding session that consisted of swear words and insults, but as the distance between the boys grew shorter as their volumes rose, oh yeah, Lenalee did not regret joining the club.

Not a single bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

Well. Can't say I know where this is going, but I had enough juice to write this chapter. No promises.


End file.
